


炸酱面

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM! DINO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 厨房快炮（炸酱面对不起
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 9





	炸酱面

李灿从练习室回来的时候已经是凌晨两点，本打算直接睡觉，但洗完澡清醒了一下又觉得还是得吃一点东西再睡觉，刚把水放在锅里烧就被身后出现的李硕珉吓一跳。

“啊哥怎么也还没睡？”就开了厨房一盏灯，李硕珉拖着步子从阴影中走过来的样子让李灿不自觉地后退了一点。“嗯。你才回来吗？”李硕珉揉着眼睛走过去，没注意脚下绊了一跤摔进李灿怀里。

“哥在梦游吗？”李灿把人扶起来看了两眼，李硕珉像人没骨头似的趴在他身上，呼吸贴在他的脖子上，搞得李灿有点不自在。“灿刚才练舞去了吗？”李硕珉嘟嘟囔囔的，把李灿往后面  
压，再退就要顶到铜锅扶手。“会烫到的呀DK哥。”李灿一边要把李硕珉扶起来一边还得看着水不要溢出来。

“吃炸酱面吗？”李灿转过身来把火关小的时候李硕珉又靠上来，手从睡衣下摆伸进去，李灿毫无防备地被捏住乳头发出细小的尖叫声。“哥你干嘛！”他小声抱怨着，面饼刚刚扔进锅里，沸水好不容易安静下来。“灿硬了吧？”李硕珉在李灿的后颈咬出一个印记，另一只手把他的裤子扯下来，洗完澡出来还没多久，内裤被水汽黏在身上，阴茎在内裤里顶出鼓包。

“啊不是……练完舞不是就会这样的吗！”李灿慌着要逃却李硕珉紧紧搂着腰。“就一次。”李硕珉吮他的耳垂，“在面煮好之前可以来一次的吧？”

真的要说的话也不是打不过，但李灿练完舞又洗完澡，确实是浑身发软没有力气，就连准备要摄入的热量都还等待烹饪。他自暴自弃地翘起屁股，“那哥快点，面不能煮烂了。”

“那我先开动咯。”李硕珉把李灿翻过来，睡衣推到胸口，手里拿了一包东西撕开，李灿还以为是避孕套，结果有冰凉的触感滴在他身上，李硕珉用拇指涂开，又放进嘴里吮了一下。

“很咸呢。”他自言自语。“什么……”李灿低下头看却发现是炸酱面的酱料。“哥怎么把这个——”“灿也尝尝看。”李硕珉凑上来吻他，单纯酱料的味道在嘴里蔓延，滑腻的触感也在乳头附近徘徊，李灿的阴茎直挺挺地顶着李硕珉的大腿，“哥快点嘛。”李灿抱着李硕珉的脖子撒娇。“因为面吗？”李硕珉笑起来，眼睛眯成缝但听语气完全不是笑意。“那灿可要好好看着面不要煮过头哦。”

酱料大概是被挤到了屁股上，沿着股缝流下去，李灿感受到李硕珉用手把液体在腿间涂开不自觉地夹紧了双腿。“哎一股我们灿好敏感啊。”李硕珉扶着他的腰，阴茎插入双腿之间快速抽动，“要保护好自己哦，前面可不要被烫到。”

太难了。李灿努力扶住料理台的边缘，面前的铜锅还在冒气泡，身后的哥哥顶着他的屁股，他有点担心万一自己射到面汤里怎么办，他可不想吃精液味的炸酱面。“哥、哥我想看着哥。”他艰难地想要转过来，李硕珉贴心地把他的手臂放在自己肩上。李灿的腿间已经被酱料和李硕珉的前液弄得乱七八糟，李硕珉的阴茎上也沾了不少。“一起吧？”李硕珉同时握住两人的性器撸动起来，没几下李灿就射了出来，把李硕珉的衣服上溅得都是。

“灿怎么自己先射了……”李硕珉看起来有点遗憾，李灿先关了身后的炉灶，蹲下身来含住李硕珉的性器，随即李硕珉也在他嘴里射了出来。

“咳咳！哥下次不要拿食物开玩笑了。”李灿拿纸巾接精液的时候李硕珉正在把地板和灶台上的酱料擦掉。“酱都用完的话我要怎么吃啊。”

“给你剩了一点哦。”

确实是剩了一点没错，拌起来咸淡也刚好。

但是下次再也不要在厨房里被哥哥抓到了。


End file.
